KaVi-A fun-filled Kavin & Purvi story
by iAndromeda
Summary: A fun-filled, light hearted Kavin & Purvi (KaVi/KeVi) Story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello guys! Here's an early Christmas present to you all! Merry Christmas! This season of joy, spread happiness around you, and God bless you! **

"So you're saying you've never been in love? Like, never before?"

"Yes"

"That's not possible! I mean, come on!"

Daya had recently confessed his love for Shreya. ACP sir was away for a few days and so Daya and Shreya had sneaked out for a day too. Though reluctant at first about missing his duty, Daya had finally agreed to it after the entire team had practically forced him to take a day off with Shreya. So on that day, naturally the conversation turned to how Daya sir had finally gathered the courage to confess his feelings.

Kavin, Dushyant, Sachin, Pankaj, Purvi and Abhijeet were present at that time in the bureau when the following discussion had taken place between Kavin and Dushyant.

"Just because you're in love now with Ishita makes it hard for you to believe that someone else has never been in love before", Kavin was saying to Dushyant.

The others were listening and smiling.

"That's not true!"

"Arrey, kyaa peeche pad gaya yaar! Chal bas kar abhi aur kaam karne de mujhe!"

So he is saying he's never been in love before? Is that possible? But why should I care. It isn't like I am in love with him…thought Purvi.

They were friends by now, Kavin and Purvi. They talked and joked around like friends would. Sure, they were not the total-buddies type of friends; she always addressed him as 'sir', but just good co-workers who smiled at each other and had a good sense of humor.

Purvi went home and saw her father talking to someone on the phone. She asked her mother who he was talking to and got to know that it was her dad's best friend, the Brigadier.

Her father himself was a Brigadier in the army too. He and his best friend had become Brigadiers at the same time and called each other 'brig'.

"Guess who was on the phone?" her dad exclaimed excitedly.

"Dad, it was uncle Brig. We could tell it by the look on your face" Purvi told him.

"Yes! And he's in town for the month! His son stays here and so he and his wife are visiting their son. Otherwise he is usually in Dehra now days. Good for his health over there. He called after such a long time! And we're going to dinner tomorrow, all of us together! He and his whole family-has got two sons. And the three of us! We'll have dinner outside tomorrow night!"

Wow, the brig and her dad were sure great friends. She knew the brig. Never met his sons; they were always away at the boarding school. She liked the brig very much. He always had a nice puzzle for her whenever he visited. Purvi always tried her best to give the answers as quickly as she could when she was little.

Then after some years, the brig had gone to Dehra and her family moved here. Then she joined the CID and life got busy.

She looked forward to meet uncle Brig.

She came home from work and went along with her parents to a hotel where they were to meet the brig and his family.

As soon as they spotted each other, both the Brigadiers hugged each other in a long, hard hug.

Both were ecstatic to see each other after such a long time. The ladies-their wives- too hugged each other and started talking.

"Brig, meet my daughter, Purvi" Purvi's father said keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello uncle" she smiled.

"Arrey Purvi! Look how much you've grown! Can't believe you were that six-year-old jumping up and down as she heard the puzzle!" he said.

"I still remember your puzzles uncle brig!" she said.

"And meet him" the brig said calling forward a guy of about twenty "this is my younger son. The elder is running late. He's still stuck in some work; he'll be joining us soon"

The guy shook hands with Purvi and her father.

"So what are you doing now days, young man?" her father asked him.

"I am studying law, uncle" he said, "second year"

"Good, good"

By now the waiter had shown them their table and just as they were about to sit, a guy came hurriedly and said, "Sorry dad, had to wait a bit. Important files"

"No problem son. Come sit"

"Hello uncle" he smiled at the other brigadier and greeted everyone else.

Purvi was staring wide-eyed at him since he entered and when he noticed Purvi even his eyes went round.

"This is my elder son, Kavin" the brigadier introduced him.

"Kavin sir?" Purvi said in disbelief.

"Purvi?" he too asked.

"You two know each other?" now the parents got curious.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"We both work in CID"

"Oh! Good!" the parents said and congratulated each other on their children being in CID and proceeded to continue their talk.

"So you're the brig's daughter?" Kavin smiled as he sat down opposite Purvi.

"Yes. And you're the brig's son?" she asked him.

"You bet" he said, "heard a lot about you, you know. Dad always mentioned how you use to jump up and down when he used to ask riddles and all" Kavin grinned.

Purvi flushed at the thought that brig uncle had talked about her to Kavin _sir_.

"Well that was a long time back. And wow-funny how we never met till now" she said.

"I know. We should've met when we were young you know in the summer vacations. We would have been friends. But you used to be away in the holidays right? Camping and trekking?"

She nodded. She was surprised to know he remembered that she used to always be away in the holidays.

The dinner finished, the families went for a desert of ice cream sundae.

Uncle brig was going to come to their house on Sunday for a game of Scrabble with Purvi's father. The brigadiers had always enjoyed playing Scrabble immensely and so they were going to play a lot of Scrabble this time too.

On Sunday morning sharp at 11 am, the door bell at Purvi's house rang. She opened the door to find the Brigadier and Kavin standing there.

"Hello uncle! Come inside" she said.

"Dad, uncle brig's here!" she called out to her father.

"Hey! Ready to get defeated brig?" her father said embracing his friend.

"Oh you better be!" the other brig replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi's father had already set out the game and both the brigadiers started right away, leaving Kavin and Purvi standing awkwardly at the door.

Kavin was too stunned to speak. Purvi was standing in front of him looking at their fathers, and he was staring at her. God, she looked so beautiful! It was the first time he'd ever seen her in anything other than denims and formal shirts.

She was wearing a salwar and a full sleeved kurta over it. Her hair was tied in a braid that came over in the front from one side. And some a few locks hung loosely around her face.

She looked at him and he quickly changed the expression of his face and said, "So, good morning"

"Good morning, sir" she said with a smile.

"Sir, did you bring the files?" she enquired.

"Oh! I am so sorry I forgot! I am-I'm really sorry!"

"Well it's okay…" Purvi started.

Last night at dinner Kavin had informed Purvi that he had taken some of the files home to complete some pending work and even Purvi had wanted those files for some of her own work. He had said he'd finish his work by the following day and give the files as he dropped his dad at her house.

"Arrey Kavin beta!" Purvi's mom exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen.

"Good morning aunty" Kavin greeted her. Then he turned to Purvi and said, "Um, if you don't mind, you come to my house and we'll both finish the work over there. Then I can drop you back home and pick up dad"

"Okay" Purvi said and told her dad about her plans to go to Kavin's house.

"How long will you be gone?" her dad asked her.

"A couple hours at the max" she said

"Oh no. Add an extra hour in that" the other brig said, "Kavin's mother is having a baking and cooking spree right now. Cakes, pastries, laddoos and what not! She won't let you out of the house unless you have tried out at least three samples of each creation"

"Okay. I'll just change and we then we can go" she said and hurried upstairs.

Purvi calm down. It's no big deal. He's just invited you over for work. Like a professional. Completely work related. Don't spend too much time on deciding what to wear.

Purvi came down in four minutes flat. Kavin was impresses at her speed.

This time she wore denims and a long, full sleeved stripped top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. When she came down, she heard her mother talking to Kavin.

Purvi's mother handed him a box, "Cookies that I baked. Your mother loves them. Give her with my love"

"Of course aunty" he smiled.

"Let's go" Purvi said to him and called a good bye to her mom and dad.

"Purvi beta! How nice to see you again! How are you?" Kavin's mother greeted Purvi with a warm smile.

"I am good aunty. How about you?" Purvi said. She knew Kavin's mother all her life. When she young, she used to accompany her parents to dinners at the brig's house. They too would come to her house but she'd never met Kavin on any of these dinners. It felt weird; to know a person since childhood and then they turn out to be your senior's mother.

"You've grown so tall. And so beautiful too!" Kavin's mother said.

"Maa, you met her a couple of days ago" Kavin said.

"So?" she asked him and turned her attention back to Purvi.

"I remember how you used to come at our house when you were little and say, 'Aunty you look so _pritty_! You should be miss _wold_!' she laughed. "Now look at you! You look like miss world!"

Purvi blushed at this as Kavin said, "Okay maa! Here are cookies aunty gave you"

"Did someone say cookies?" Kavin's brother poked his head in the living room where they were standing and said, "Hi Purvi didi. Nice to see you again"

"Nice to see her or nice that her mother gave cookies?" Kavin asked him.

"Shut up, bhai" he said and took the box of cookies from Kavin's hand and put two cookies at a time in his mouth.

"Save some for me too!" Kavin said.

"Yeah _right!_ I, the guy with the biggest sweet tooth, will save these-_mmnnn_!-totally delicious cookies for you!" he said as he swallowed another cookie.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kavin said running toward his brother.

"Purvi didi, tell aunty that these are the most delicious cookies I've ever tasted!" he said running in the kitchen.

"Oh! Not so fast little brother!" Kavin said jumping over the sofa and running behind him in the kitchen.

"Hey Bhagwan, these boys! They will never grow up!" Kavin's mother said shaking her head. "So what brings you here?" she asked Purvi.

"Actually aunty-" Purvi started but was cut off by Kavin who emerged from the kitchen with a look of victory on his face and two cookies in his mouth.

"We've gau-", he swallowed, "gau woh to oo" he said finally swallowing all the two cookies in one enormous gulp. What he actually meant to say was 'We've got work to do' his mother seemed to understand that.

Purvi watched this with raised eyebrows as Kavin's mother said, "Have some manners Kavin! You eat like that?!"

"No. But those cookies were just too good!" he said. "Anyway, shall we start with the files?" he asked Purvi.

"Yes, sir" she said.

"No need to call me 'sir' now. 'Kavin' is fine" he said.

"No sir. I am here for work and you are my senior. So that's okay"

"So professional!" Kavin's mother exclaimed.

They sat on the dining table and did their work while inhaling the wonderful aroma coming out of the oven in which a cake was baking.

Their work done, Purvi rose to leave.

"Arrey! How can you go without having something! Wait a bit, the cake is just cooling off. By that time have some laddoos. You must be hungry. You havn't eaten anything since you came" Kavin's mother said.

"No, that's okay aunty. I had my breakfast" Purvi replied.

"Purvi since when did you get so formal? You used to love my cake when you were small"

"She's getting formal because of me, Maa" Kavin said.

He looked at Purvi and smiled and said, "Hey, relax! You knew my mother before you knew she was _my_ mother right? There's no need to be so formal. We're not at work"

"It's nothing like that sir" Purvi smiled.

"Again 'sir'! I am telling you, you can call me Kavin. And besides, we've finished the work. So we're not senior-junior right now but just family friends! Maa, tell her"

"Sorry, but that's your work and I am not interfering in that. But Purvi, I wouldn't mind if you called Kavin by the name" saying so she smiled at her.

"Here" Kavin said holding out his hand, "now we can officially be friends. Hello, I am Kavin"

She shook his hand and smiled, "I am Purvi, nice to meet you Kavin"

It was the first time she'd said his name. He just loved the way his name sounded from her mouth. Just perfect. As if it was meant to be said by her and no one else. He wanted to give her a patent or something of his name. So that no one else but only she could use it. Because at that moment, all the pronunciations of his name until then from everyone else seemed wrong. Only she could say his name perfectly. Not grammatically wrong but he felt that no else could say out his name better than her.

"Ah! The cake is ready! You both sit on the table and I'll give you the cake" Kavin's mother said.

"The cake looks delicious aunty" Purvi said.

"Oh well thank you. It's nice to get compliments on your cooking you know" she said as she cut the cake in to slices.

"Otherwise these boys, they're too busy to stuff the cake inside their mouth to give you compliments" she eyed Kavin, who put his arms around his mother and said, "Oh, mum, we'er sorry"

"I know. Now go eat the cake" Kavin's mother smiled at him.

"The cake is too good aunty! Just the way you used to make when I was little" Purvi said.

"Arrey, then take one more slice" She said adding another slice to purvi's plate.

"No aunty! That's more than enough!"

"You won't get fat you know" Kavin said.

"You know once when Kavin was about thirteen, we had this very beautiful girl named Priya staying next to us. She was about twenty five and she used to teach piano to Kavin" his mother said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Maa please go make more cake or something" Kavin ksaid through gritted teeth.

"Of course. Wait a bit first" she turned back to Purvi "Now Kavin had this huge crush on her! Whenever I used to bake a cake he always took a few slices for her. In fact he did not like to play the piano at all. But when I told him Priya would teach him, he immediately agreed"

Purvi looked at Kavin who was now busy eating his cake with twice the speed.

"Once we he found out that her fiancé was visiting her and he got so furious on that guy!"

Now Kavin got up but his mother pulled him back down.

"Wait now! Let me tell Purvi the story"

"Maa why do you plan to embarrass me in front of my colleagues?" he looked at her helplessly.

"But didn't you just say we were friends Kavin?" Purvi asked with a smile. Now she was immensely interested in the story.

Kavin sat down back as soon as she took his name. He would sit through all his embarrassing stories if she was going to take his name.

Kavin's mother continued, "So what Kavin did, when that guy was inside her house, he punctured all the tyres of his cars! He thought the guy would get scared to walk home at night in the dark and Priya's parents would see what a _darpok _that guy was and would break off the engagement. He was so mad when instead of cancelling the engagement; Priya's parents made him stay at their house that night!"

Now Purvi was laughing.

But Kavin didn't mind. Anything that made her laugh was okay with him.

"These boys were always up to some mischief or the other when they were kids. They are still mischievous but they turned out to be real kind hearted. On his sixteenth birthday, Kavin saved up all his birthday money and decided that he did not want a party and gave all the money he collected to an orphanage" Kavin's mother looked proudly at her son.

Purvi smiled at him. Kind hearted, he was. The way he cared for those around him, she knew she'd fallen for him the moment she'd set her eyes upon him. Not on his gorgeous looks alone, no. But for his bravery. And his caring nature.

There was silence for a moment and Purvi noticed Kavin's mother absent mindedly fingering a locket from the necklace she was wearing.

"That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing aunty" Purvi said.

"Oh. Thank you. It's a family heirloom. The eldest daughter-in-law gets it"

"Oh" Purvi said.

"Maybe" Kavin's mother coughed a little to emphasize her point, "one day I will have the opportunity to present the necklace to you" she smiled slyly.

Purvi and Kavin, both going red in the face, stared at their plates; not daring to look at each other.

Finally after a minute they managed a glance at each other and when they found out that they were looking at each other, they quickly looked away again, going a bright shade of red.

**So how's it? The update's going to take time cause I am really busy.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
